


Sure

by KelpieChaos



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, just the littlest bit of angst though, telling the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: “Are you sure you want to do this?”Daisuke’s voice was nervous, and Satoshi nearly rolled his eyes. Not that Daisuke would see if he did - the redhead was trailing behind him by nearly three feet.“Yes, I’m sure,” he answered patiently.
Relationships: Hiwatari Satoshi/Niwa Daisuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Sure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backontheground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backontheground/gifts).



“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Daisuke’s voice was nervous, and Satoshi nearly rolled his eyes. Not that Daisuke would see if he did - the redhead was trailing behind him by nearly three feet.

“Yes, I’m sure,” he answered patiently. He certainly could understand his nerves, his own heart beating near triple speed as the Niwa’s house revealed itself around the corner. They’d talked about this, and both agreed it was something that needed to happen. Satoshi had never been a quitter, especially when it came to Daisuke.

Near silent footsteps quickened behind him, and he paused to let Daisuke catch up. His face was almost as red as his hair - at the thought of what they were going to say, no doubt - and Satoshi near couldn’t help brushing curled fingers along one bright patch of color.

“Are you having second thoughts?” he murmured. Though he wouldn’t back down, he also wouldn’t force Daisuke into this confrontation.

Biting his lip, Daisuke shook his head, catching Satoshi’s hand with one of his own to keep it pressed against his cheek. “No, I just… Are you sure you want to do it like this? I could tell Mom by myself…”

Satoshi pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss, sighing lightly into the press of their lips. He felt Daisuke relax a fraction, and he pulled away, dropping another kiss on the corner of his mouth as he went. “I’m sure,” he repeated. “You know your mother is just going to keep bringing it up until she gets it out of her system, so we might as well let her get it all out now.”

Glum, Daisuke nodded.

“Remind me,” Satoshi said, watching as Daisuke’s flush got worse as he trailed his thumb along his cheekbone, “how long ago did you break up with Harada?”

Daisuke blinked, confusion dragging his eyebrows into a pinch. “Just over three years ago. Wh-”

“And remind me,” Satoshi interrupted, “how long has your mother been badgering you about finding a new girlfriend?”

Confusion melted into embarrassment, and Daisuke smiled sheepishly. “Just over three years.”

“And so please remind me,” he let the words drawl out as he only did when extremely satisfied with himself - or with Daisuke - and watched as his boyfriend’s eyes dilated and a tiny gasp escaped him, “how long you’ve been dating _me?”_

“Almost three years,” Daisuke squeaked.

Satoshi rewarded him with a kiss. “And so now we’re telling your mother,” he said, lips still brushing Daisuke’s, “so she stops badgering my boyfriend to find a girlfriend without me being able to tell her off for it.”

“But Satoshi, she’s _scary,”_ Daisuke whined, his pout twitching at the edges with a suppressed smile.

Leaning back far enough to ensure Daisuke could see his face, Satoshi raised one incredulous eyebrow.

Laughing, Daisuke buried his face against his boyfriend’s chest, giggling helplessly as he felt his long suffering sigh. Satoshi wrapped his arms around him and let his head tip down and press against the top of Daisuke’s. He was dating an utterly ridiculous redheaded klutz, and he wanted to be able to say that to said redheaded klutz’s mother’s face. He’d never had a problem telling Hiwatari things he didn’t want to hear, but he could understand why Daisuke didn’t want to upset his mother. He loved her, and some part of him was scared she didn’t love him back enough to let them have this happiness.

But he was stronger than that fear, proven by every trial they’d survived from their childhood. And Satoshi wasn’t about to let him forget that.

“Come on,” he murmured, pressing Daisuke close and then giving him a gentle push. “Let’s go get yelled at by your mother.”

Grinning, blush unwavering still, Daisuke threaded his fingers between Satoshi’s own. “Yeah, though Dad will probably stop her eventually.” He started back down the street, gently tugging Satoshi along.

“Hopefully _before_ she bursts our eardrums or throws me out,” Satoshi muttered, just loud enough to get another of Daisuke’s laughs in return.

“Hopefully,” he agreed as he opened the door. “Mom, Dad, Gramps,” Daisuke called, dragging Satoshi over the threshold, “we’re home!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was absolutely _delighted_ to see your D.N.Angel request, and I hope that this has lived up to some of your hopes!


End file.
